Simple Victoire
by Ficandbones
Summary: Seeley et Brennan se marient...
1. Un choix difficile

**Bonjour les filles ! Pour vous faire patienter, je vous mets en ligne le début d'une trilogie. Il n'y aura pas beaucoup de chapitre j'en compte quatre ou cinq pour l'instant.**

**Il n'y a pas de meurtre dans cette partie, mais pire...**

**Je ne vous en dis pas plus ; je vous laisse découvrir.**

**Je tiens aussi à préciser que c'est une fic écrite particulièrement pour Victoire (FandeBones) et que la suite sera en ligne mercredi si elle tient. (elle me comprendra).**

**Je vous laisse lire et je vous retrouve à la fin du chapitre.**

* * *

><p>«Je t'aime.»<p>

Ces mots résonnaient dans la tête de la jeune anthropologue judiciaire qu'était Tempérance Brennan. La jeune femme se rappela des quelques mots de son partenaire :

_«Il y a quelqu'un pour tout le monde, quelqu'un avec qui vous êtes destinée à passer le restant de vos jours. Vous devez juste être assez ouverte pour le voir. C'est tout.»_

**_«Je l'ai trouvé_**, pensa t-elle. **_Et je vais me marier avec lui. C'est l'homme de ma vie. C'est lui, je le sais. Mais le doute reste...»_**

La jeune femme était dans une salle annexe de l'Église. Oui, elle va se marier dans quelques heures. Et de plus, dans une église. Une jeune femme s'approcha de Tempérance :

«Ma chérie ?

-Ah, Angéla, désolée je ne t'avais pas vue arriver.

-Tu étais dans tes pensées ?

-Oui, je ne sais pas, en ce moment j'y suis toujours.

-Tu penses à quoi ma chérie ?

-Je...

-Dis-moi, je suis ta meilleure amie.

-Ferme la porte à clef.»

Angela s'exécuta, elle ferma la porte et prit place à côté de sa meilleure amie.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Tu penses que je fais le bon choix en l'épousant ?

-Tu doutes ?

-Je...je ne sais pas...tu sais comme moi que c'est un agent du F.B.I. Il peut mourir n'importe quand. J'ai tellement peur qu'on vienne chez moi et qu'on me dise «_votre mari est mort»_. Je...je ne peux pas.

-Je sais que tu te poses des questions mais...tu l'aimes ?

-Oui, je l'aime. Tu le sais très bien.

-Je n'ai pas l'impression.

-J'ai...j'ai des doutes...

-Je sais de qui tu veux parler.

-Je dois faire comment Angéla ?»

Elle regarda sa meilleure amie. Ses yeux gris étaient remplis de larmes.

«Lequel des deux hommes tu aimes le plus ?

-Je...mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Je vais me marier dans moins de deux heures et je pense à un autre homme ! Ce n'est pas normal Angéla. Je ne suis pas censée faire ça.

-Tu es humaine Brennan, c'est normal que tu aies des doutes.

-Non, ce n'est pas normal Angéla ! Je te rappelle que je ne suis pas normale.

-Arrête un peu avec l'anthropologie ou même avec ton cerveau. Ton cœur est l'organe qui doit parler, pas les autres. C'est lui qui souffre si rien ne va ; c'est lui qui est heureux si tout va bien. Laisse-le parler...

-Angéla, le cœur ne par...

-Brennan ! Maintenant je te laisse dix minutes pour réfléchir à ce que tu fais ou ce que tu vas faire.

-C'est tout réfléchi, je vais me marier avec...

-Chut ! Maintenant tu te tais et tu réfléchis. Je veux que, quand je reviendrai, tu aies pris une décision, la bonne décision.

-Je...

-Tempérance, tu es au milieu de deux hommes ; tu dois choisir entre l'un des deux. Il faut que tu saches lequel tu aimes le plus. Et surtout, n'écoute que l'organe le plus vital de ton corps : ton cœur.

-Il m'a dit «_je t'aime»_.

-Quoi ?

-Il m'a dit «_je t'aime» _quand je lui ai dit que j'allais me _marier_.

-Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

-Que je _l'aimais_.

-Que quoi ?

-Je lui ai dit que je _l'aimais_.

-Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Pourquoi veux-tu te marier avec cet agent ?

-_Je l'aime_ lui _aussi_.

-Tu ne peux pas aimer deux hommes en même temps ma chérie.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que.

-Mais...

-Tu ne peux pas, c'est tout. Dis-moi, auquel des deux penses-tu le plus souvent ?

-À celui qui ne va pas me passer la bague au doigt.

-Auquel penses-tu en premier quand tu te réveilles ?

-Je...

-Auquel penses-tu en dernier quand tu te couches ?

-...

-Tu vois ? Tu vas te marier avec la mauvaise personne.

-Je crois que...oui. Mais...

-Mais quoi ?

-Je...je ne peux pas le faire.

-Pourquoi ?

-Le F.B.I...

-Quoi le F.B.I. ?

-Nous avons dû traverser tellement d'épreuves pour pouvoir nous marier...

-Et ? C'est tout ? Juste parce que tu as traversé des épreuves pour pouvoir te marier avec un agent du F.B.I., tu vas gâcher ta vie avec l'homme que tu aimes pour quelques petites broutilles ?

-Oui.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas intelligente ma chérie.

-Je suis la plus intelligente...

-Je ne veux pas parler de ça et tu le sais très bien. Maintenant je te laisse seule et tu réfléchis.

-Très bien, mais je sais déjà...

-Tu sais que tu l'aimes et que tu vas faire la plus belle erreur en te mariant avec un autre.»

Sur ces derniers mots, Angéla partit.

* * *

><p><strong>À suivre<strong>

**Tu penses quoi de cette fic ? **

**J'espère que tu as apprécié. La suite (normalement) mercredi.**

**En ce qui concerne mon autre fic «24 heures pour retrouver une disparue», la suite sera peut-être pour demain.**

_Tiens bon Victoire, je suis avec toi.  
><em>

_J'espère que tu l'as appréciée et qu'elle répond à tes attentes._

_Pour avoir la suite, la balle est dans ton camp._

**Laissez une review, cela me fera très plaisir et me poussera à continuer mes deux fics.**


	2. Merci Angéla

**Bonsoir, voici la suite de ma fic. Je vous remercie de vos reviews.**

**J'espère que la suite va vous plaire.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Dans son appartement, l'agent du F.B.I. Seeley Booth était occupé dans sa salle de bain. Il devait se préparer pour le mariage de sa partenaire. Oui, le mariage de sa partenaire. Il n'était que le témoin et non le mari. Il aurait tellement voulu l'être, mais elle ne l'avait pas choisi. Pourtant elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. Alors pourquoi allait-elle se marier avec un autre homme ? L'agent du F.B.I. se posait beaucoup de questions, surtout celle d'aller ou non au mariage de sa partenaire, meilleure amie ou encore...non, il n'a pas le droit, il ne peut plus penser. Il ne doit pas penser qu'il l'aime. Dans moins de deux heures, elle sera mariée.<p>

«Booth ?»

Il entendit une voix féminine l'appeler par son nom. Il se demanda pourquoi la jeune femme était là.

«Angela ? Que faites-vous là ?»

La jeune femme venait juste d'entrer dans la salle de bain.

«Vous devez parler à Brennan.

-Pourquoi ? Elle va se marier dans...

-Elle va faire la plus grosse erreur de toute sa vie.

-Pourquoi me dites-vous ça Angela ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, planté dans votre salle de bain à vous préparer pour aller au mariage de votre meilleure amie ? La personne que vous aimez, que vous chérissez. Vous êtes certain d'y aller en simple témoin ?

-Je fais ce qu'elle veut.

-Oh oui ? Pour vous c'est ça, elle le veut, donc vous le faites.

-Oui, car quand on aime une personne, on peut faire tout ce qu'elle veut, rien que pour son bonheur, déclara Booth.

-Et si le bonheur de cette personne est d'être avec une autre personne que celle qu'elle a choisie ?

-Elle remarquera elle-même qu'elle a fait une erreur.

-Avant ou après son mariage ?

-Peut-être avant, peut-être après, fit simplement Booth.

-Sauf votre respect Booth vous êtes un con ! La femme que vous aimez le plus au monde est sur le point de se marier avec un homme qu'elle n'aime pas vraiment...»

Booth la coupa :

«Qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'elle m'aime moi et non lui ?

-Elle vous l'a dit, Booth, et elle me l'a dit.

-Alors pourquoi elle veut toujours se marier avec lui si elle m'aime ?

-Booth, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je ne vous reconnais plus ; vous n'êtes plus le même.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Eh bien, la femme que j'aime va se marier...voilà ce qui se passe.

-Elle ne va pas le faire.

-Vous n'en savez rien Angela.

-Je sais qu'elle va faire le bon choix.

-Quel bon choix ? Elle est à l'église...»

Ce fut le tour d'Angela de couper Booth :

«Elle se pose des questions.

-Et alors ?

-Booth vous me saoulez, en fait vous êtes pareils Brennan et vous. Vous ne comprenez rien.

-Si j'ai tout compris...

-Merde Booth. Maintenant vous vous levez et vous me suivez.

-Vous voulez aller où ?

-Vous me suivez.

-Non Angela. Je n'irai pas au mariage.

-C'est nouveau ? Vous ne voulez pas y aller ?

-Angela...

-Booth, je ne vous demande pas d'aller au mariage mais d'aller voir Brennan avant qu'elle ne se marie.

-Et si je n'en ai pas envie ?

-Booth, maintenant j'en ai marre, vous vous levez et on y va.»

Une demi-heure plus tard, Angela et Booth étaient devant la porte de la salle annexe de l'église. Booth ne voulait pas entrer pour voir sa partenaire. Angela prit le taureau par les cornes : elle ouvrit la porte de la pièce où se trouvait Brennan.

«Angela !

-Ma chérie...»

Brennan coupa la parole à sa meilleure amie :

«J'ai réfléchi.

-Booth est là.

-Quoi ?

-Bon, maintenant vous deux vous m'écoutez. Booth, vous venez et vous fermez la porte.»

Booth s'exécuta. Il ne voulait pas regarder sa partenaire et il faisait tout pour éviter son regard.

«Maintenant vous allez m'écouter.»

Les deux partenaires ne répondirent rien.

«Vous vous aimez tous les deux ?»

Ils ne répondirent rien.

«Vous allez me répondre ?

-Tu veux qu'on te réponde quoi Angela ? répondit Brennan.

-Oui, qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'on vous dise ? renchérit Booth.

-Vous êtes vraiment idiots tous les deux.

-Angela...

-Brennan, laisse-moi finir. Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

-Ça quoi ? demanda Brennan.

-Pourquoi vous faites comme si vous ne vous étiez jamais dit que vous vous aimiez ?

-Tu veux qu'on fasse quoi Angela ? répondit Brennan. Tu veux qu'on s'embrasse ? Qu'au lieu de me marier avec Seeley je me marie avec Booth ?

-Et pourquoi pas ? Dis-moi juste : pourquoi vas-tu te marier avec un Seeley et non un Peter, un Ryan, un James ou un Mark ?

-Angela tu...

-Non Brennan, tu sais comme moi pourquoi. Maintenant je vous laisse ensemble et vous faites ce que vous voulez.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'on fasse Angela ? demanda Booth.

-Que vous parliez. Que vous vous embrassiez. Que vous couchiez ensemble, je ne sais pas, mais faites quelque chose, ne restez pas comme ça.»

Puis elle partit, prenant au passage la clef, et elle les enferma dans la salle.

* * *

><p><strong>Que va-t-il se passer ? <strong>

**La suite dimanche si Victoire tient.**

**La suite de mon autre fic demain ou vendredi, désolée du retard.**

**A bientôt**


	3. Enfermé

**Bonsoir,**

**Je ne l'ai pas encore écrit donc je le fais maintenant : Bones ne m'appartient pas, je m'inspire seulement des personnages pour écrire ma fiction.**

**Je vous remercie pour vos reviews.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>«Angéla ? Angéla ? Ouvre !<p>

-Elle doit être partie Bones.

-Je ne vous ai pas parlé Booth.

-Bones, je n'ai pas voulu venir, c'est Angéla qui m'a obligé.

-Elle a peut-être raison...

-Comment ça ?

-Je crois que je fais une grosse erreur.

-Vous faites une grosse erreur en allant vous marier avec ce Seeley ou alors en me parlant là maintenant ?»

Brennan le regarda dans les yeux :

«En me mariant avec la mauvaise personne.

-Que...quoi ? demanda son partenaire sous le choc.

-Je vais me marier avec le mauvais Seeley.

-Quoi ?»

Booth était toujours sous le choc.

«Je crois que je veux me marier avec vous, enfin, toi.»

Booth ne répondit pas, il était encore et toujours sous le choc. Ne l'entendant pas répondre, elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa. Il ne répondit pas à ce baiser, encore sous le choc. Elle recula.

«Désolée, s'excusa t-elle. Je n'aurais pas dû.»

Elle allait sortir de la pièce, mais elle se rappela que la porte était fermée. Booth n'avait pas encore bougé. Il secoua la tête et se retourna vers sa partenaire, qui était devant la fenêtre, faisant tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas pleurer.

«Bones...Tempérance...»

Elle ne répondit pas. De toute façon, que pouvait-elle dire ?

«Comprenez-moi.

-Vous comprendre ? répondit-elle, énervée. Je vous avoue mes sentiments alors que vous savez pertinemment que je n'aime pas ça. Je...je vous embra...

-J'étais sous le choc ! Vous allez vous marier dans même pas une heure...et maintenant vous me dites que vous voulez m'épouser moi et pas l'autre Seeley, que vous m'aimez et vous m'embrassez ?

-Oui !

-Mettez-vous juste cinq secondes à ma place.

-Comment ça ?

-Comment auriez-vous réagi ?

-Je...vous avez raison.

-Et maintenant ?

-Je crois que je vais annuler le mariage.

-Quoi ? Non, Bones, ne faites...

-Si je me marie, je vais être malheureuse. Vous préférez ça ?

-Je...je ne peux pas répondre à ça Bones.

-Booth...s'il vous plaît...

-Je...

-Dites-moi.

-Vous voulez savoir ce que j'en pense ? demanda Booth.

-Oui.

-Je...je vous aime. Oui, je voudrais que vous ne vous mariez pas avec l'autre Seeley et donc avec moi. Je souhaiterais avoir une maison qu'on achèterait ensemble, que l'on ait des enfants qui courent dans notre vaste jardin. Oui, je voudrais que vous soyez la mère de mes enfants. Je souhaiterais ne pas être simplement un donneur, mais leur père, leur père à plein temps. Je vous aime Bones, oui je vous aime. Je veux que vous m'épousiez.

-Où est la bague ?»

Booth regarda Brennan, les yeux pleins de questions. Elle reprit :

«Oui, je veux qu'on se marie, Booth. Aujourd'hui, maintenant.

-Que ?

-Je...vous ne m'avez pas demandée en mariage ?»

Booth l'embrassa pour simple réponse. Ils se regardèrent.

Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. Les deux partenaires se retournèrent dans un sursaut :

«Angela ? Mais ça va pas ? fit Brennan après avoir vu sa meilleure amie.

-Désolée ma chérie, mais...»

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Tempérance vit que sa meilleure amie se sentait mal et s'approcha d'elle :

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Angela ?

-Heu...Seeley...

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Il est parti...

-Ah...avec ?

-Avec une...une fille.

-Quoi ? Alors c'est ça ? Monsieur ne veut plus se marier avec moi ?

-Je pense que c'est ça. Il a laissé ça pour toi.»

Angela lui tendait une enveloppe. L'anthropologue la prit, l'ouvrit et fut surprise de lire ceci :

_«Je ne veux pas me marier avec toi, tu n'es qu'une pauvre fille. Quel mec voudrait être avec toi ? Une fille qui ne sait même pas ce que veut dire l'amour, ce que veut dire aimer. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'ai demandée en mariage. J'aurais fait une belle erreur en me mariant avec toi. Tu n'es franchement pas mon type. Bon, maintenant je dois y aller, je vais me marier à Vegas avec une femme différente de toi_ et tant mieux. _Je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde avec ta solitude, marie-toi avec elle, elle elle le voudra.»_

Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'elle avait fini de lire ces quelques phrases. Elle ne bougeait pas. Son partenaire s'approcha d'elle. Il lui prit la lettre des mains et la lit. Il rentra dans une colère monstre lorsqu'il eut fini de la lire.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce salopard ? Attendez que je l'attrape, il va savoir de quel bois je me chauffe.

-Booth...»

Il ne répondit rien.

«Angéla, laisse-nous seuls quelques minutes. Retiens les invités, je dois leur parler.

-Heu...d'accord.»

Angéla partit ; Brennan se tourna vers Booth.

«Que voulez-vous faire ?

-Je veux aller voir ce Seeley, même s'il ne mérite pas ce prénom.

-Booth...»

Il ne la regarda même pas.

«Seeley...»

Il la regarda cette fois :

«Vous n'en ferez rien.

-Je n'en suis pas aussi sûr que vous.

-Si vous m'aimez, vous ne ferez rien.

-Non, si je vous aime, je ferai quelque chose Bones.

-Vous ne comprenez pas, je ne veux pas. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Vous, vous en valez la peine Booth.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que j'en vaux la peine et qu'à la seconde où nous entrerons dans la salle je ne partirai pas ?

-Vous m'avez toujours dit que vous ne m'abandonneriez pas...

-Et si...

-Booth c'est bon, j'ai compris.

-Vous avez compris quoi ?

-Vous le savez très bien. Vous ne voulez pas être avec moi.

-Quoi ? Mais...»

Booth n'eut pas le temps de répondre ; elle était déjà partie.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors dites-moi tout. Vous aimez ?<strong>

**J'ai remarqué que beaucoup de monde venait lire ma fic mais que peu laissent une review, donc laissez moi une review, même si vous n'êtes pas inscrit(e) sur le site en cliquant juste en-dessous, merci.**

**Bonne soirée !**


	4. Fuite

**Bonsoir les filles ! Voici la suite !**

**Je vois que j'ai des nouvelles personnes qui viennent me lire. Merci pour vos reviews.**

**Bonne lecture.**

Dans Washington D.C, une jeune femme en robe de mariée était occupée de courir, ne voulant plus s'arrêter ; elle pleurait et ça, ça la rendait folle. Elle pleurait pour un homme, non pas un mais deux hommes ; après tout, elle devait se marier avec cet agent Seeley, et puis Booth. Booth... Elle pensait que c'était son ami, mais au final il ne l'était pas. C'est un mec comme les autres. Il ne savait que faire souffrir les femmes. La jeune femme ne l'en croyait pas capable, mais il l'était. Elle était toujours occupée de courir et elle entendait à chaque passage devant des personnes, des couples...

«Regarde, elle est en robe de mariée et elle pleure, son copain a dû la laisser tomber.

-Eh regarde, tu vois ? C'est Tempérance Brennan, la romancière, elle...elle devait se marier ? Je crois que ça ne va pas se passer...»

Elle n'entendait que des mots méchants, pires les uns que les autres. Elle n'en pouvait plus et ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle décida d'aller dans le parc où elle et son partenaire devaient se retrouver il y a quelques temps. Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle s'arrêtait là, mais elle le voulait. Elle s'installa sur le même banc et elle déclara à haute voix :

_«Pourquoi je suis venue ici ? Il y a tant de parc à D.C, pourquoi je suis ici, dans ce parc ?»_

Au même moment dans la salle de l'Église, un homme ne savait plus quoi faire. Il venait de faire fuir la femme qu'il aimait le plus au monde pour une simple bêtise et il s'en voulait. Il sortit de la pièce et alla voir Angela :

«Angela, Bones est partie ; je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, mais je vais la retrouver. Garde encore ses amis et sa famille ici.

-Tu rigoles Booth j'espère.

-Non, s'il te plaît Ange, fais ça.»

Puis l'agent du F.B.I. partit sans attendre la réponse de la jeune femme. Il commença par l'appartement de la jeune femme, où il ne trouva personne. Cela faisait une bonne dizaine de minutes qu'il cherchait. Il ne savait plus où aller. Il avançait à l'aveuglette. Puis...

_«Mais oui, qu'est-ce que tu es con aujourd'hui Booth !»_

Il courut jusqu'au parc, ce même parc où l'anthropologue s'était réfugiée. Il la trouva assise sur le banc...ce banc...leur banc. Il s'approcha d'elle :

«Si vous ne vouliez pas que je vous retrouve, ce parc n'est pas une bonne idée.

- ...»

Elle ne répondit pas.

«Bones...Tempérance...»

Il s'installa au côté de sa partenaire.

«Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais jamais dû dire ça, surtout après ce qui s'est passé. Je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne sais pas comment me faire pardonner. Mais sache que je n'en pensais pas moins. Bien sûr que je veux toujours me marier avec toi, tu es la femme de ma vie. Je te promets que rien que ce mec a écrit n'est vrai. Tu es une femme extraordinaire, intelligente, belle, sensible...trop sensible. Je ne veux plus te faire de mal Bones. Je veux seulement que tu saches que je t'aime...pour la vie.»

Elle ne répondit rien au début, mais une ou deux minute plus tard elle prit la parole :

«Tu ne sais pas comment sera fait demain.

-Mais je sais que je t'aime.»

Elle ne répondit rien. Il prit une dernière fois la parole :

«Angela retient encore les invités, si tu veux encore te marier avec moi, tu viendras. Je t'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra. Même s'il ne restait que moi dans la salle ce soir, je resterais là à t'attendre. Maintenant c'est toi qui as les cartes en main, à toi de choisir. Mais j'espère que tu feras le bon choix.»

Puis l'agent du F.B.I. s'en alla, laissant une Tempérance dans l'incompréhension.

Midi, il était midi. Cela faisait une heure que Seeley, l'homme auquel Brennan devait se marier s'était volatilisé au plus grand bonheur de Booth. Midi, c'était l'heure prévue du mariage...mais aura-t-il lieu ?

Les minutes passèrent, se transformèrent en heures. Les invités en avaient assez d'attendre. Il était plus de quatorze heures et ils ne savaient plus quoi faire pour attendre l'arrivée de l'anthropologue. Booth, lui, était debout depuis le début devant l'autel, il ne bougeait pas. Angela essayait une nouvelle fois de faire asseoir ce dernier mais il répétait toujours la même phrase :

«Quand elle arrivera, je ne veux pas être assis. Je veux être debout...»

Quinze heures, cela faisait maintenant trois heures que le mariage devait avoir lieu ; les invités qui en avaient assez décidèrent de partir. Enfin, c'était ce qu'ils pensaient faire. Au même moment, Angela reçut un message : «_Rejoins moi dans la salle s'il te plaît.» _La jeune femme déclara à haute voix :

«Les personnes qui aiment Tempérance resteront ici encore au moins une heure, ceux qui ne l'aiment pas partiront.»

Tout le monde se réinstalla sur son banc. Angela se dépêcha d'aller retrouver sa meilleure amie :

«Tempérance...

-Je n'ai pas envie de parler Angela, j'ai juste besoin que tu me recoiffes et que tu me maquilles.

-Tu veux dire quoi par là ?

-Que je vais épouser Booth.

-Hein ? Quoi ?

-Tu m'as bien entendue.

-Mais... Et l'autre...

-Angela s'il te plaît... supplia la meilleure amie de l'artiste.

-Bon d'accord.»

Angela décida de se taire et de laisser sa meilleure amie parler si elle le voulait. Elle commença par lui boucler les cheveux. Cinq minutes après qu'elle a commencé, Tempérance prit la parole :

«Tu penses que je fais le bon choix en pardonnant aussi vite à Booth ?

-Tempérance... je sais même pas ce qui s'est passé. Je ne savais même pas que vous alliez vous marier, même si Booth paraissait bizarre.

-Tu veux dire qu'il ne t'a rien dit ?

-Non.»

Tempérance lui expliqua l'histoire.

«Je comprends mieux pourquoi ça fait quatre heures qu'il ne veut pas bouger de là.

-Comment ça ?

-Cela fait quatre heures qu'il est debout devant l'autel à fixer les portes.

-Quoi ?

-Il tient vraiment à toi ma chérie.

-Dépêche-toi. Fais vite mais fais bien Ange.»

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Brennan était prête.

«Tu es magnifique.

-Tu peux aller chercher mon père, les filles de Russ et... Parker s'il te plaît ?

-Tout de suite.»

Angela alla chercher tout le monde. Deux minutes plus tard, elle était de retour avec les personnes que sa meilleure amie lui avait demandées.

«On y va ? demanda la jeune femme, les voyant arriver.

-Allons-y» répondit le père de Brennan.

**Alors que pensez-vous de cette suite ?**

**N'oubliez pas la review.**

**La suite dimanche prochain. (si je l'ai écrite)**

**Bonne soirée.**


	5. Victoire

**Avec beaucoup de retard voici la suite. Je suis vraiment désolée mais quand l'inspiration n'est pas là... on ne peut pas écrire.**

**Bonne lecture pour la fin de cette fic !**

* * *

><p>Les portes de l'Église s'ouvrit devant des petits enfants qui marchaient lentement vers l'autel.<p>

Pendant ce temps, Max demanda à sa fille :

«Tu es sûre de vouloir l'épouser ?

-Papa, ça fait sept ans que je connais Booth, je sais ce que je fais.

-Mais Tempérance, tu viens juste...

-Papa, si je fais une erreur, ce sera MON erreur, pas la tienne.»

Elle insista fortement sur le mot «mon».

«Ma chérie... je veux seulement te protéger...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais ce que je fais.»

Elle le savait, elle en était sûre, elle allait se marier avec son partenaire, son meilleur ami, mais surtout son amour.

Booth quant à lui ne savait pas trop ce qui se passait. Quand il put voir les portes s'ouvrir et quelques secondes plus tard sa partenaire marcher vers lui, il n'y croyait pas. Son cœur loupa quelques battements. On se demanderait presque s'il n'allait pas faire un malaise quelques secondes plus tard.

La femme qu'il a toujours aimée arrive avec sa longue robe blanche comme la neige fraîchement tombée sur le sol gelé. Son voile cachait son visage mais son sourire se voyait à des kilomètres ; elle était heureuse, et pour lui, rien que ça le fît sourire, savoir que la femme de sa vie est heureuse. Elle sera heureuse, pas avec n'importe qui mais avec lui.

Angela avait raison et il le savait, il le savait depuis le premier jour, depuis leur premier baiser. Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Il n'en doutait pas, il croyait en elle, il croyait en eux. Il en était sûr maintenant, il y aurait un «eux» ou un «nous», il le savait, il le voyait dans le sourire de la jeune femme qui n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui.

Elle était faite pour lui, il était fait pour elle, ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Ils étaient prêts à se dire oui, mais ils ne s'étaient encore jamais parlé de réel mariage, de fonder une famille ; ils n'avaient encore jamais parlé mariage tous les deux. Qu'allaient-ils faire ensuite ? Ils ne s'étaient pas encore réellement embrasseés, c'était vrai après tout...

Ils allaient tout les deux se marier et ils étaient tous les deux prêts, après tout ne se couraient-ils pas après depuis plus de six ans ?

Le prêtre avait demandé aux deux partenaires s'ils voulaient tous deux se marier. La réponse que tout le monde attendait était «oui». Revenons à ce moment-là :

«Oui, je le veux, avait déclaré Brennan d'une voix sincère et sûre d'elle.

-Oui, je le veux plus que tout» avait déclaré à son tour Booth sur le même ton avec un sourire.

Les deux amis étaient dès à présent mari et femme pour la vie. Enfin... c'est ce qu'on dit «pour la vie»...

Vous vous voyez dans quelques mois annoncer à votre mari que vous êtes enceinte ? Tempérance Brennan oui – elle avait gardé son nom de famille – avait dû l'annoncer à son mari, l'agent spécial Seeley Booth. Ce jour-là, tout s'était passé pour le mieux, elle avait préparé une table avec des bougies, l'ambiance était parfaite, tout ce qu'il fallait pour un dîner vraiment romantique.

Booth était rentré chez lui après une enquête difficile qui ne nécessitait pas l'aide d'une anthropologue. Quand il était rentré, il avait découvert cette magnifique table et sa femme qui était aux fourneaux.

«Bonsoir ma chérie.»

Il s'était placé juste derrière sa femme et il l'embrassait dans le cou.

«Bonsoir.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de cette belle table ?

-J'en avais envie.»

Ils entamèrent le repas quelques minutes plus tard. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini le plat principal, Brennan se leva et revint avec une assiette de la cuisine. Sur l'assiette était posé un lapin en chocolat. Son cou était entouré d'un ruban, mais le grelot classique avait été remplacé par...

Il regarda le lapin, il regarda l'objet, il écarquilla les yeux et regarda sa femme une fois qu'il eut repris ses esprits :

«Noooon ? fit-il, incrédule.

-Si, confirma-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Tu veux dire...je vais être...»

Il ne put continuer sa phrase. Les mots lui manquaient, la voix aussi ainsi que le souffle ; il était submergé par l'émotion, et les larmes qui menaçaient de couler de ses yeux remplis de bonheur l'empêchaient de voir clairement le visage souriant et heureux de sa chère et tendre.

Brennan quant à elle affichait le plus grand sourire qu'elle n'ait jamais eu. Voir son homme aussi heureux, au comble de l'émotion, remplissait son cœur, son corps et ses yeux de joie et de bonheur. Elle débordait littéralement de bonheur, comme les deux larmes qui s'étaient échappées de ses yeux. En voyant les deux perles d'eau salée, Booth avait lui aussi laissé échapper deux larmes de joie. Les cœurs des deux futurs parents étaient remplis d'amour, amour qu'ils se donnaient l'un à l'autre et qu'ils donnaient déjà au petit être qui changerait – et qui avait déjà changé – leur vie.

Pour simple réponse il se leva et l'embrassa. Il se recula pour lui dire :

«Comment ne pas être content ? La femme que j'aime le plus au monde est enceinte !» s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire, ne croyant toujours pas à cette merveilleuse nouvelle.

Il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Le dessert serait pour une prochaine fois, étant donné ce qu'avaient nos deux tourtereaux en tête...

* * *

><p>Huit mois plus tard, la jeune anthropologue donna naissance à une jolie petite fille prénommée Victoire, car ils avaient eu leur simple victoire, celle dont ils rêvaient depuis longtemps : être ensemble. Cette jolie petite fille faisait le bonheur de ses deux parents :<p>

«Elle est magnifique regarde, elle a tes beaux yeux gris» déclara Booth à sa femme.

Au même moment, à des kilomètres de là, un homme était occupé de lire son journal. Il découvrit la photo de Brennan, Booth et leur petite fille. Il déclara, la voix tremblante de jalousie :

«Tu ne l'emporteras pas comme ça mon ami. Elle était à moi...»

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Qu'en pensez-vous ?<strong>

**Bonne ou mauvaise fin ?**

**Voulez-vous que je continue avec cet homme qui est jaloux ? J'arrête ? Je continue ?**

**Si je continue, la suite n'aura pas le même titre.**

**Merci de donner votre avis.**

**Pour mon autre fic, la suite est écrite mais je n'est pas de chapitre d'avance donc faudra attendre que j'écrive. Mais comme je vais chez mon père que je n'est pas vue depuis deux long mois, je pense que la suite sera pour la rentrée.**


End file.
